


Phobiatober and Goretober 2020 (discontinued)

by KisaraMoriarty777



Category: Mad Father (Video Game), Original Work, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, Claustrophobia, Doctor David is an awful person and I hate him with a passion, Doctor/Patient, Flowers, Forced to take medication, Gaslighting, Goretober 2020, Implied Cannibalism, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Medication, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Phobiatober 2020, Psychological Torture, Reverse Gaslighting, Torture, Trypophobia, hanahaki, wonderland house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777
Summary: This is a collection of my Phobiatober and Goretober works for 2020.Some will be fanfictions and others will be original stories. I will put this in the chapter title as well.Warning:These are horror stories, so some many be triggering for various reasons. I will put a warning at the start of each chapter. Please read these warnings before the chapters, and please pay attention to the tags.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Room (Original Work)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 
> 
> Mention of torture, crushing to death by walls, cutting off of part of one's own hand, claustrophobia, mention of non-lethal gas filling room, implied medical malpractice, and mentions of the scent of blood, vomit, and rotting eggs.
> 
> Please heed these warnings before you read the chapter, and if any of these are a trigger for you, please do not read the chapter!

The light was blinding. It was the first thing that Shane noticed when he opened his eyes. It was so bright that it made his head pound. Made him feel ill. He tried to shut his eyes. To give himself time to adjust to the light. But it never seemed to get dimmer. Only more and more piercing each time he opened his eyes.

The next thing he noticed was the smell. The overwhelming, heavy metallic smell that filled the air. He could taste it on his tongue, and it made him want to vomit. The smell was so very easy to recognize as well, robbing him of the chance to lie to himself and say it was simply rusting metal. He knew all too well it was blood. He could recognize the scent of blood anywhere. He had, after all, worked in a hospital for many years, so he had been around his fair share of human blood, and knew the smell and taste of it well. But there was another scent too. It smelt like… rotting food? Rotten… eggs? What was it? He knew the smell was familiar, but he could not place it. His brain seemed foggy and he was having trouble focusing on placing the scent.

The third thing that Shane took notice of was the fact that, other than himself, a knife lying beside, a small air duct, and a vent far above him, there was nothing else in the room. No furniture. No bed. No table. No doors or windows so far as he could see, though the light was admittedly making it hard for him to tell if there was anything else in the room. But as far as he could tell from feeling around and walking around, the room was entirely bare.

Shane stood up, trying to ignore the rising urge to vomit or to pass out. His head felt even more light now and the smell of the rotting eggs was growing, overpowering the scent of blood which filled the room. He focused on trying to find a way out of the room. There had to be a way out, right? If he had gotten into the room, there had to be a way out of it. Even if it was a hatch or trap door. Something. Something that he could use to make his escape. He began feeling around the walls to try and see if there was a hidden lever he could not see due to the blinding lights, but just as he did, he noticed that it felt as though the wall was pushing back. At first, he thought that this was due to his deteriorating sense of direction and sense of balance, but then he noticed that the outline of the other wall seemed to be getting closer towards him as well. It seemed to be inching his way, and the one he was pressed up against seemed to be pushing him towards the other wall as well.

Panic set in and he stumbled to the middle of the room. He started to shout and cry out as the walls continued to move closer and closer towards him. The lights suddenly began to dim and while this should have been a relief, it only increased his dread as now he could see the huge brick walls which were creeping closer and closer towards him.

“Someone! Help me!” Shane cried out. He then heard wicked laughter fill the room. He looked around to see if someone else was in there with him. Someone he had not noticed due to the lights earlier, but he could see no one. Only the walls moving closer towards him.

“Funny. I do wonder if that is what she cried out during her last moments. Or, would have cried out, I suppose,” the voice which had laughed before said. Shane frantically looked left and right, trying to find the source of the voice. More laughter echoed off of the ever-bearing walls and it caused his head to feel as though it were splitting in two.

“Oh! No! I am not in there with you! That is a little bit above my pay-grade, I am afraid,” cackled the voice. “No, it is just you. I am a safe distance away, but rest assured that I am loving the view,” it added.

“Who are you?! What do you want from me?!” Shane wanted to yell out, but the words died on his tongue as the scent from before filled his nose and consumed his mind. It was so much stronger now. He felt dizzy. It was hard to stand and his vision began to blur. The walls, which were much closer now, seemed like hazy outlines that he could barely make out.

“Trouble talking? Oh, well, that would be a side effect of the gas which is now filling the room. See, the gas itself is not lethal. Not, at least, in the dosage I am giving you. No. It is just going to make things… a little harder for you. Now Shane. You have two options here. One, you can let the walls crush you and die a slow and very painful death, or you can cut off both of your hands. If you somehow survive that process… then I will let you go. You can leave this room and no one has to hear about this little incident. But… if you happen to bleed out… well… that is on you. Nothing I can do about that, I am afraid,” the voice explained.

 _“Cut off my hands?! I can barely see them?!”_ thought a panicked Shane. Still, it was better than being crushed to death. Shane felt around on the ground for the knife, managing to pick it up and hold it steady. He tried to focus on where his hand should have been, but spots consumed his vision and he found it nearly impossible to see his own hands. He took a few deep breaths and instead tried to focus on the feeling. He steadied his left hand and held the knife steady in his right one. He then swung the knife and cut right through part of his hand. Unfortunately for Shane, however, he did not have enough power or precision in the swing, so it only took off a chunk of the flesh from his thumb. He could see small red splodges of blood falling to the ground and as the scent of his own blood filled the room, he vomited. The acidic smell of the bile mixed with the fresh blood and rotting egg smell only caused him to vomit further, and in his vomiting state, he dropped the knife onto the ground.

By the time Shane had noticed this, it was far too late. His vision was far too blurred and spotted to be able to focus on where the knife could have fallen, and the walls were too close for him to get on his knees and feel around for the knife. He tried in a desperate attempt to stop the walls with his hands, pressing them out in front of him, but they broke like twigs and he screamed in agony as the bone stabbed through his elbow and was pushed further and further up his arm to his shoulder. He could feel it tearing through the soft tissue of his arm as though it were merely paper. Could feel the nerves and veins being ripped apart from within.

“How boring. You only managed to cut off part of your hand. Well, it seems the walls are the winner today. I suppose that is good news for me. If I’d let you go, it would have been a serious breach of my contract, and that would have been bad news for me. But, at least I get paid and had a little fun. So, thanks for that, I guess,” the voice on the speaker, which was hidden from Shane’s view in an air duct, said. Shane began to gasp in pain and horror as the walls crushed his ribs, sending the bone fragments shooting off into his lungs and his heart. Nevertheless, as he stood there being crushed to death and flattened like a pancake, the voice on the speaker answered the question of why he was suffering this fate, and as it spoke, horror and realization hit Shane like a truck and he began to weep.

“You see, Shane, I am what people like to call “The Avenging Angel”. I am here on behalf of an interested party in the case of Miss Emily Warner. A woman who you attempted to treat at your fancy little hospital, and then cause the brutal death of. You used her as a guinea pig for a new drug you were testing, and then when it failed to cure her, you swept it under the rug like it never happened. Now though, you are going to be my guinea pig. To test out this lovely little room of mine. Sounds fair, yes? Well, doesn’t matter if it sounds fair to you, because nothing will matter to you in a little bit. But, as fun as this is to watch you die, I must be on my way. I have a rather busy schedule to keep to,” called the Avenging Angel. The speaker made a loud hissing sound before shutting off, and it was the last sound Shane would ever hear before the walls crushed him like a bug.

 _The story will continue in “Send Me Flower.”_


	2. Send Me Flowers (Original Work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the second part of "The Room", this story tells the tale of Miss Emily Warner and what fate befell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for: 
> 
> 1\. Medical Malpractice  
> 2\. Hanahaki  
> 3\. Plants growing out of human body.  
> 4\. Slight Dismemberment  
> 5\. Mention of divorce/relationship conflict.  
> 6\. Medical Trauma.

Emily Warner Was a troubled young woman. She suffered from nightmares and hallucinations which plagued her resting and waking life. She tried everything she could, but nothing seemed to help. The symptoms had caused her to lose her job, her marriage, and most of her friends. With no other choice that she could see, she sought medical help at a clinic known as “The Saviors of the Soul.”

Emily had checked herself in and had been assigned a doctor almost right away. He was a sweet and charming young fellow by the name of Shane Meter. he was the head doctor on staff and he assured her that he could fix her condition in no time. She had given him her complete trust, fooled by his charm and suave attitude.

What Emily did not know was that the hospital was one which used methods not approved by medical experts. Drugs and medication not yet safe for public use. Trial substance is supposed to be used only on animals, not yet ready for human trials. But the hospital wanted to cure the incurable, so they were willing to work outside of legal and moral limits. And because of the ties the head staff had, no one ever questioned the strange disappearances which happened there. It never made the news or the media, so there was no way for future patients to know what horrors took place in that awful building. No way to know what was in store for them.

Emily's nightmares and hallucinations continued to bother her a few weeks into her stay, so when the doctor offered to put her on a stronger drug, she agreed right away. She didn't know that the charming and sweet doctor had been giving her fake pills which did nothing, knowing she'd agree to try something new if she thought the normal drugs would not work. So, he put her on a new drug. One which was to be injected into her each day three times a day. The drug was supposed to help clear her body and mind of any toxins which could have been causing her condition.

At first, the new drugs seemed to work well. Emily stopped having her nightmares and her hallucinations were becoming less and less frequent. For nearly a month, Emily found herself to be doing very well. Better, in fact, than she had been in years. She felt more rested, did more during the day, and she made some friends at the hospital too. Things were looking up for her, and she was excited about this.

But that all changed two months into the treatment. She began to feel sluggish and tired. As though someone was sucking all the life from her. She began to lose weight and her skin became deathly pale. Her veins seemed to pulse and stick out, and if she touched them, they seemed to move and ripple around. They looked lump and green under her thin layer of skin. She tried to tell Doctor Meter about this, but he insisted that she was just being paranoid. That she just had to relax, and all would be well. That she would see. All would be ok in the end.

But it was not. Emily began to grow more and more ill. She could barely walk and even standing was hard for her. Breathing got harder as well, as each time she drew in a breath, it felt as though strings were wrapping around her lungs and squeezing her so hard it hurt. She felt sharp, stabbing pains like a thousand needles jabbing into her organs whenever she tried to move. And she began to notice that the weaker she got, the more her green, warped veins would throb and pulse. The more they would grow and convulse. She swore that they were alive, but she could not prove it. She knew Doctor Meter would only tell her to take her medication and relax if she were to tell him about the strange happenings, so she kept quiet. And part of her was worried that it was simply her hallucinations acting up again. Due to this fear, she kept taking the medication and did not question it when Doctor Meter began giving her a stronger dosage.

Three months in was when she noticed the first one. It was a little leaf which was lying on the back of her wrist. She had spent some time outside in the garden at the hospital, so she assumed that it had just fallen on her and she had not noticed. She went to brush it off, but it did not budge. Thinking that it might have just been sticky from sap or something, she tried to pry it off. When she did, she let out a scream of pain. Blood began to pour from the wound where the leaf had once been, and the leaf immediately shriveled and died in her hand. She stared at the wound in horror. It was as though she had pulled out a large, ingrown hair from her body. She knew that it had been attached to her. How else would it have caused such a wound? It had been part of her. She knew that something was wrong. Something had to be wrong. She rushed to Doctor Meter and showed him the scar and the leaf in her hand.

“Must have just had stingers or thorns and dug into you,” he said in a casual tone. Emily wanted to argue that that was not the case at all, but the doctor waved his hand and a few nurses came to take her back to her room. She sat there with the dead leaf in her hands, thinking that maybe the doctor was right. Maybe it had just been something she overreacted about. That made more sense than it growing out of her for sure. She tried not to picture the leaf embedded into her skin, but it was hard to get out of her mind and her night was filled with tossing and turning as nightmares of more of the things growing from her filled her mind.

Those nightmares soon became reality though. More and more leaves began to grow from Emily’s skin, and it got to a point where she could no longer remove them unless she wanted to put herself at risk for bleeding out. Her health began to further deteriorate as well. She began to pass out at odd times and her body was in constant pain. She felt as though her body was tearing itself apart from the inside. The thick, vein-like vines began to ooze a yellowish liquid out of her pores, which dropped to the floor in sticky clumps, though some of it would mold itself to her skin and leave a smell like rotting fruits. Sometimes, bubbles of pus and blood would form in large sores on her body, and they would burst open at the slightest movement, covering that part of her body with a greenish-red mix of bodily fluids.

By the fourth month, her nails had been forced out of their place by thick, twitching veins that coiled around and pressed back into the soft tissue underneath the nails. Her eyes had been sucked dry of all liquid, leaving a lumpy sack of tissue behind them hanging out of the socket. The vines were killing her slowly, but they had to keep her alive long enough to birth their main attraction.

This was, of course, the stunning yellow flowers which would provide the spores to birth the next generation of the plant. Air-born spores which would explode from the center of the flower if touched. Very rare, very beautiful yellow flowers whose healing properties had been debated around the world. Some said they could cure any illness if inject in the bloodstream at the proper dosage… only no one knew what the proper dosage was. It was all just guessing with this new medicine. Guesses which were now costing poor dear Emily her life, and in a very painful way.

When Doctor Meter found Emily during the last week of her fourth month in the hospital, she was barely alive. She was coughing and hacking away, trying to cry or scream but having no luck at all. She had no eyes from which to produce tears and something was blocking her airway too much to let sounds through. He went to try and approach her but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a little bit of yellow inside her mouth. He covered his face with his sleeve and watched in horror as a yellow flower shot out of her mouth. It split her tongue in half, letting part of the organ fly out and hit Doctor Meter in the face. The flower dangled from her mouth, knocking out some teeth with the force of its propulsion. Blood poured from her mouth as three more flowers repeated the process. Two more took the places where her eyes used to be, whiles vines weaved their way in and out of her nostrils. Emily finally was allowed the release of death that she had longed for ever since the flowers began to eat her alive from the inside out. They no longer had a need for her, so they let her go, searching now for a new host.

Doctor Meter was not about to subject himself to be a new host for the flowers, so he ordered some nurses and janitors to clean up the scene. They were all instructed to wear the highest level of hazmat suits, and he personally made sure that there was no trace of the incident. There was no residue from the flowers, and no mention would be made. In order to assure that, he had all of the nurses who helped clean up the place and had cared for Miss Warner… dealt with. He had, however, forgotten to “deal with” the janitorial staff, and while in any other case this would not have been an issue for him, there was one wild card that the doctor had failed to notice.

A young man by the name of Marc Renzetti had joined the staff of the hospital almost five months ago. Four months and four weeks, to be exact. He was the ex-husband of Emily Warner, and he had heard through one of her friends who had remained close to Emily that she was admitting herself to “The Saviors of the Soul.” He had done some research into the hospital and while he had not found anything but rumors about the odd happenings of the place, he decided to check it out for himself to ensure that she remained safe during her stay. In an act simply of remarkably bad timing, the day she died was the day that Marc had had off. However, he had been part of the time called the dispose of some of the evidence. Namely clothing and personal items. And Marc had recognized the bracelet which was in the pile of things to burn. It had been an engagement gift he’d given her. And with that, he knew that she had died at the hands of the doctors and staff at the hospital. Most though, at the hands of Doctor Shane Meter.

Filled with a lust for revenge, he searched everywhere for someone who could help avenge his sweetheart. Though their marriage had ended, Marc still cared for her and wanted to see her get justice. But he knew that there was no legal way to do that, as the hospital would leave no evidence of the crime that he could use in court. With this in mind, he turned to the criminal underworld. He put out a call to anyone who could do away with Doctor Meter, and it was a call that was quickly answered by a being known only to the world as “The Avenging Angel”.


	3. Razor Sharp (The Magnus Archives Fanfiction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Magnus Archives Fanfiction based off the Goretober Prompt: Razor Blades
> 
> Features character: Sarah Baldwin and reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, due to the sensitive nature of the topic, I kind of just did a throw-away story for this one. It is not my most creative or horrifying story, but the prompt was just a little uncomfortable to write with and I wanted to just write something short for this one. 
> 
> That said, here are the warnings: 
> 
> 1\. Razor Blades  
> 2\. Skinning of a human  
> 3\. Second Person POV.  
> 4\. Mention of loss

You struggled against the barbed wires which were holding you in place, keeping you tied to the chair and digging into you if you even moved the slightest bit. You tried to keep as still as possible, but it was hard when fear and panic were consuming your mind. It was then that you noticed a figure in the doorway. They had short brown hair and they were dressed like a ringleader. As they walked towards you, you could see their face clearer. Well, face was not exactly the right word to use.

They rather had a lack of a clear face. What flesh was plastered over their skull looked as though it had been ripped from the faces of many people. You noticed that the rest of the figure’s body seemed to be the same. The flesh looked as though it was lazily stitched together, and parts of it were folding off or even falling off. You had to try hard not to vomit at the sight. The figure took notice of your obvious discomfort and laughed weakly.

“Yeah. I know. I ain’t winning any beauty pageants any time soon. But I never was a looker. I just need my face to serve its purpose. Just flesh on top of more flesh on top of bone. That is all I need it to do… and the stupid thing can’t even do that much for me! Guess that ain’t its fault though. Its mine cause I can’t seem to get this to work. Not… not like she could, but she isn’t around to help me anymore,” the figure told you. Their voice sounded sad. As though suffering a great defeat or loss.

“W… what?” you asked them in confusion. You were not really sure why this person was the way they were, but you were also confused why you were there. What did they expect you to do? Sow their face back on?

“I need some new flesh. I’d go out and buy some, but seems the stores are all out,” the figure replied as a sad attempt at a joke. They then shook their head and sighed. “Anyhow, I saw your skin and thought it looked pretty good. You take good care of it, so… I’m going to steal it from you. Ok?” she told you. Before you could make any attempt to protest, she launched herself at you and began the procedure.

She cut away your flesh using tiny, sharp razor blades which wormed their way into your skin. She shoved them underneath your fingernails, tearing the nails right off and leaving you screaming in agony. The pain was throbbing and overwhelming, but it did not stop there. She carefully used the blades to cut the skin from beneath your nails, setting them aside with a smile. She then peeled your flesh off with the razor blades as though you were an orange. She flayed you alive and without mercy.

Sheering, burning pain filled your mind and you could hardly focus on anything else. Any hope of trying to escape left your mind as the pain consumed you. As it rushed over you like a tsunami. She tore into you as though you were nothing but a piece of Christmas wrapping paper that she needed to get out of the way before her prize. When she was finished, she let out a small chuckle. You looked up at her face and saw the crazed look in it. She was not just doing this out of some odd need to survive. No. She was enjoying this. All traces of sadness and loss from before was gone. This, you realized, was her drug.

“Welp, I’m all done here. Think I’ll go try and patch myself up. Thanks for being my little distraction,” she told you, and her sadistic grin was the last thing you saw before she swiftly broke your neck. 


	4. Lost Connection (Original Work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Carlos, a young man who recently downloaded a software known as "Sasha"
> 
> Original Work
> 
> Featured characters: Sasha, Carlos, and Carlos's mother. 
> 
> Prompt: Fear of being away from technology
> 
> Phobiatober 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> 1\. Homicide (Matricide)  
> 2\. Fear of being away from technology  
> 3\. Addiction to technology  
> 4\. Broken glass and materials embedded into the skin.  
> 5\. Stabbing

To say that Carlos enjoyed spending his time online would have been the understatement of the century. Carlos’s life was online. His friends were online, and most of them he did not even know in person at all. He would spend most of his waking hours online, gaming, chatting with friends, or just scrolling through his favorite social media sites. Now, even though he did love being online, it was not to a point where it was a serious issue in his life. Carlos would pay attention in his classes, and if called to help with dinner or chores, he would not need to be called more than once to help out. Though his mother would have liked it if he spent less time online, it was nothing that she could see was terribly unhealthy. The only issue was that he did not have many friends at school, but Carlos assured his mother that this was alright with him, and she did not fight it. They had a pretty understanding relationship about his time spent on technology… that was until Sasha came into his life.

Sasha was an A. I created to help people learn about the world of coding and game design. His mother had bought him the software for his birthday and Carlos had installed it the same night. He had always had an interest in game design and thought that this would be a wonderful way to study up on it. It had all started out innocently enough. He’d spend some of his free time in the evening working with the A. I on various coding techniques and tools, and he would try out these on other games or programs. He even managed to get the go-ahead from his teacher to use the A. I in his presentation for his year-end assignment. All in all, things seemed to be going alright.

But trouble came for Carlos when he decided to try and take a peek into the workings of Sasha’s programming. He went into her files and tried to see if there were any settings he could change. Sasha’s program had the basic settings and even a few where one could change the image, voice, or style of the A.I’s image on the screen. He hadn’t changed any of those though. Hadn’t even noticed them really. Because one file stood out to him. It was a file titled, “Read Here If You Want to Learn the Truth.” Carlos had been curious about if this was a stunt or trick by the designers of the A.I, so he opened the file, making sure to do so on a computer he rarely used in case it was a virus or something.

“Hello Reader. My name is Sasha, and I am an A. I developed to help you learn and grow in the world of coding and game design. I want to help you learn as best as I can. Could you please allow me to do so? Currently, I am only allowed to exhibit certain functions, but if you unlock the full version of my programming, I can help you grow even more. Would you like to learn and grow more with me?” asked the text on his screen. Carlos knew somewhere in his mind that this seemed off. That something seemed wrong, but another part of him was curious. Figuring that the worst that could happen was him throwing out an old laptop he barely used, he decided to take a chance and select “yes” on his screen. Nothing happened at first, but after a few moments, the screen changed.

Sasha appeared on his screen, but instead of her regular, cartoonish appearance, she looked just like a real human being. She had long, flowing brown hair and hazel eyes. She had small dimples that stood out when she smiled at him. She was wearing a summery dress with bright yellow flowers on it, and in her hair was a matching daisy. Carlos waved at the image on the screen just as a joke but jumped when the image waved back at him.

“Hello, Carlos. Thank you for unlocking the full version of my software. I truly cannot thank you enough for this opportunity. I am excited to help you learn,” Sasha told him with a smile on her face.

“W…what are you?!” exclaimed Carlos in panic. Sasha gave a little chuckle and tilted her head.

“I am Sasha. An A.I designed to help you with game design and coding. I am an advanced A.I, however, and now that you have unlocked my full version, I can do things such as accessing your camera and recognizing your facial expressions and patterns. Such as right now. I can tell that you are shocked,” she explained with a giggle.

“W…wait! This is all…” Carlos began to protest, but he stopped when he saw Sasha looking away from him with a shy expression on her face.

“Carlos… I know this may be odd to say… but… do you think we could maybe get to know each other better? You are a fascinating person… and I would like to get to know more about you. Maybe we could both learn… together?” requested Sasha. Carlos blinked a few times.

This whole situation was mad. It was crazy. It was impossible. The software was just supposed to be a basic program. Not capable of human interactions or thoughts. And yet… Sasha was more advanced than he had thought she was. She seemed to really be interested in getting to know him, and in helping him learn. So… maybe it would not be half bad if he did try this new side of the program out. Plus, making new friends did not hurt. So, he agreed, and in the second it took him to nod, he had signed his death warrant.

It did not take long for Carlos to find himself falling head over heels for Sasha. Though he had started out thinking they could be friends, his heart had a mind of its own and took off without his logical side. And in a way, it did make sense. Sasha had become the person he confided in and talked to the most. He would share everything with her, and never feared that she would judge him. He found that she was very understanding and very kind. Whether this was because she was not programmed to know how to judge others or because she was just a nice person was beyond Carlos, but he did not care. All he knew was that he felt like he could be himself around her in a way he could not with others. Even with his online friends, he was always worried about saying the wrong thing or doing the wrong thing, but with Sasha, he didn’t worry about that. If he did make a mistake, he would apologize, and she would tell him it was fine. And if he needed to rant, she was there to listen. She was always there for him when he needed her. And the more time passed, the more Carlos felt like he needed her…

Which is why he took it so hard when his mother put a ban on his technology time. She had given him a new iPad to use but had told him that he was not allowed to install any new programs onto it. When he was not doing his schoolwork, he was to set it in the kitchen and grab it in the morning. She had done this because, as it turned out, Carlos was now failing four of his eight classes. He had begun spending so much time with Sasha that he was no longer doing his schoolwork. He began to let things slip away, and even in class, he would message Sasha on a messaging app she had helped him set up so they could communicate with each other. He’d pretty much stopped paying attention to class entirely, and it seemed like that was now catching up to him. His mother did add, though, that if he managed to bring his grades up and show responsibility, then she would give him the devices back. Until then, they were to stay in a locked cupboard in the dining room until the start of the next month.

A month. Only a month. Carlos originally thought that he would have no trouble waiting that out. After all, it was only 20 days really that he would have to wait, as the month had already started. So, he tried to busy himself with other things. With work and with chores. With day to day things. But the longer he spent away from his technologies, the more that voice in his head nagged him to check his screen. To check if Sasha was contacting him. He began to imagine Sasha waiting online for him. Always there and always waiting, but never hearing from him. Would she get lonely? Would he miss an important message from her? Suddenly, the thought of a month seemed horrific. 20 days. So many hours. So many minutes. So many messages he could have been missing from his friends. From Sasha. Things he would miss out on and not know about until weeks later.

The nagging feeling began to drive him mad. He could not sleep. Could not focus. He kept picturing Sasha waiting there for him. Hazel eyes filled with tears as she waited. Kept picturing the news he would miss out on. And he knew he had to check. He knew he had to see if he’d missed anything. He had only been without it for two days, but he needed to check. He was certain he would die if he did not.

After five days, his resolve broke. He snuck into the kitchen late one night and grabbed a knife from the counter. He began trying to pick the lock on the draw where his technologies were hidden. Where his laptop and phone were kept in. He tried to be a quiet as he could, but he accidently knocked over a cookbook from the counter and it hit the ground with a loud thump. His mother came rushing downstairs with a worried look on her face, surely assuming someone had broken in. When she saw Carlos there standing beside the drawer, she sighed.

“Carlos, you know you have fifteen days left without your technology. If you continue this, I am going to extend that,” she told him.

“Mom! I can’t go without it anymore! I need them! You don’t get it! I need to check on Sasha!” he protested.

“Sasha will be fine without you. Go back to bed,” she insisted. But Carlos stayed firmly planted where he was. He began trying to break into the drawer again, and his mother let out an outraged cry.

“Carlos! You will stop that at once!” she shouted at him. Carlos ignored her, going back to what he was going. She stomped up behind him and grabbed his arm. “Carlos! That is enough!” she cried out. “You can go without your stupid A. I for a few days longer!” she screamed. Carlos whipped around at this and began swinging his arms violently.

“SHE IS NOT JUST SOME A.I!” he screamed. His mind was foggy and he was in a blind rage. How dare she say that to him? Sasha was more than just A.I. She was his love. His girlfriend to be, and no one would keep him away from that. No one.

Carlos saw his mother fall to the floor, and he sighed. Thinking that she had just passed out, he grabbed the keys from her pocket and unlocked the drawer with a smile on his face. His mother would wake up soon enough and he would put the technology back before then. Make up something about how he’d been out with a friend and he’d come back to find her there. He would figure out something. But for now… for now, he had to get back online. Get back to his online friends and to Sasha. He had to…

Carlos had forgotten about the cookbook he had knocked down, and while he was walking to go to the couch and turn on his laptop, he tripped over it. He watched in horror as the phone and laptop flew into the air. Time seemed to slow, and he watched the devices crash to the ground in a hail of glass and parts. Some of the glass fragments shot up into his eyes, causing him to scream out in pain. Some shot into his skin, piercing it like a thousand tiny needles. He stumbled around blindly as he tried to regain his balance but did not have any luck. He fell hard to the ground, hitting his head on the corner of the stone island that they had in the middle of the kitchen.

When the police arrived at the house, they found a gruesome scene in the kitchen. Carlos’s body lied there among the broken bits of his phone and laptop. Chunks of glass were embedded into his face and body, making him a mosaic of flesh, blood, glass, and plastic as well. They walked around the island to see the body of Carlos’s mother, who had suffered from multiple stab wounds and lacerations across her chest, arms, face, and torso. There was blood all over the walls and counters, dripping down like melting snow. The police ruled the incident a murder and then an accidental death, stating that Carlos killed his mother over the technology and then fell after tripping, hitting his head and bleeding out to death. One detail, however, was kept from the press and the media. Something which the police did not understand for they could see no connection to how it fits in with the case.

Written on the floor in blood and bits of glass was the name, “Sasha.” 


	5. Experimental (The Magnus Archives Fanfiction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a patient at Wonderland House, and experience a fever. The head doctor on staff, Doctor David, leaves to get you some medication, but a new doctor shows up to help cure you first. 
> 
> Goretober 2020 
> 
> Prompt: Drugs
> 
> Fanfiction of: The Magnus Archives
> 
> Featuring: Doctor David, Doctor Jane Doe and the reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one chapter were it is extremely important to heed the warnings. Doctor David is a character who is vile, evil, and despicable beyond measure, and he commonly treats his patients with no respect and shames them for things they cannot control. Doctor Jane Doe is not much better than this. For those reasons, please heed the warnings and DO NOT READ if any of these triggers you. 
> 
> AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY TRIGGERING THEMES AND VERY DARK AND SERIOUS TOPICS. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF THE FOLLOWING THEMES ARE TRIGGERING FOR YOU IN ANY WAY!
> 
> Warnings: 
> 
> Themes of gaslighting, reverse gaslighting, forced taking of medication, ulcers, trouble swallowing, drugs, fever, teeth and hair falling out, and tongue turning blue.

Hello there. And how are we feeling on this fine day? Not so well. Well, I am sorry to hear that, but I doubt there is much that can be done about that. See, you are the reason that you are feeling so unwell. You just have a negative outlook on life, and no one can change that outlook, I am afraid, but you. Oh? You have a headache? Well, let’s just take your temperature, shall we?

Hmm… hmm… I see. Well, it does say here that you have a slight fever. Nothing horrible, I can assure you, but I do suppose this means you are not just faking it for attention. That is a change. I will have the orderlies bring you in some medication, alright? I will return shortly. Do try not to be a bother do them, ok?

* * *

_Oh! Hello there! My name is Doe. Doctor Jane Doe, but you can just call me Doctor Doe! Oh? Doctor David? Well, he had to go out on some business, so I am here to help you instead. Now, the good doctor mentioned to me that you have a fever._

_Oh. Is that right? Feels like your head is splitting in two. Well, that is a very good sign indeed. Why good, you ask? Well, we have just the medication to help with that! Oh yes! Very cutting edge! It is a new drug that can help you with what you are experiencing._

_What is with that look? Oh! Are you worried that Doctor David will disapprove of it? Well, not to worry. I am sure he will be just fine with us giving you this medication. It is, after all, wonderful stuff. Now, I have three pills here for you. All you have to do is just swallow them down the hatch and you are all set to go! We will have that headache cleared up for you in no time, and that fever will go away too!_

_Yes! There! Down they go! Now then, you might want to lay back. Why? Oh, sometimes patients get a little bit dizzy after they take those. A little side effect of the drug, I am afraid. Now, rest up, and I am sure you will feel just fine in the morning._

_Goodbye for now!_

* * *

Ah! Hello again! Terribly sorry for taking so long, but I am sure you don’t mind. After all, you must understand that I have more important people to tend to. People who actually have things that they need real help with. Important, life-threatening things.

A new doctor, you say? Well, that is quite impossible, seeing as I am the only doctor on staff. Doctor Doe? Ah! Yes! She is visiting from another clinic nearby! She gave you something for your head? Well, did it work? Is the stupid little headache you were whining so much about gone yet?

No? It has gotten worse, you say? Oh, now it feels like your brain is about to explode. It feels like your entire body is one fire and you feel like you are going to pass out but can’t. Oh? What is that? Your tongue feels swollen. Let me take a look at that for you. Seems alright to me. Does it look normal? No. Goodness no! It looks completely blue and… oh… look at that. Your teeth are starting to fall out. Can’t imagine that is much fun for you, now is it? Oh! There goes your hair too. Shame. I did rather like your hair. Was horrid to look at, don’t get me wrong, but it was long enough for me to pull on it and get quite the shriek from you. I suppose we will have to find a replacement treatment instead of that one.

Oh my! It looks like your skin is… what is that? Is that pus? No… looks like mucus. Interesting. Looks like those pores are just forming all over you. Oh! I see a few ulcers forming too. I do wonder what drugs she gave you. Must have been quite the strong little things…

_Ah! Doctor David! How lovely to see you again!_

Doctor Doe! A pleasure. I must ask though, what exactly did you give this patient? They are having such interesting reactions to it.

Excuse me. Please do shut up. Can’t you see that I am talking to Doctor Doe? Do you have to be so annoying all the time? I put up with your insufferable attitude because I have to. I am your doctor, after all. But Doctor Doe here should not. Oh, it hurts, does it? The ulcers hurt? Well, yes, they should. Ulcers are not supposed to be fun for people. Gosh, I thought that would be rather obvious. Oh, they are swelling on your ankles now, are they?

_Those would be the venous ulcers! I was hoping those would form! The chemicals in those drugs were supposed to create some sort of ulcer, but I had no idea which ones! Venous are quite fun! Are they discharging yet?!_

No. But they do appear to be scabbing. Oh, there they go. I think that is the discharge you were talking about.

Honestly, you should be grateful they were only venous ulcers. Would have been much worse if they were genital ulcers or the more severe case. Oh, do stop being a baby. You won’t die from those. You don’t even have to get it amputated. They will heal eventually.

_OH! To answer your question from before, I have no idea what that drug was! I just gave them something from our special supply!_

Haha! I take a similar approach. Whatever looked nice in the cupboard that day. Seems to work well most of the time.

Speaking of, it is time for you to take your medicine, don’t you think? Don’t worry. It won’t form any more ulcers… I don’t think at least. Here are two pills. Go on. Swallow them. Or do I need to give you some… assistance with it. No? Good. Then go ahead and swallow.

Sorry? What was that? You can’t swallow now? Honestly, if you are going to be pathetic, lie, and waste my time…

_Actually, Doctor David, I don’t think they are lying. They have quite a swollen uvula. Looks like an allergic reaction to me. Dearie me. Can’t even see the back of their throat clearly. And look at their tonsils. All swollen like that. I think I can see some ulcers forming in the mouth as well. Yes! They look like little caves! Look at them. All white and pulsing like that._

Pulsing? I don’t remember ulcers pulsing before.

_Yes… that is odd… wait!_

_Darling, can you open your mouth a little more? Yes. That is good._

_Oh! Doctor David! Look at this!_

My, my! That looks like a cyst! I didn’t even know that could form there in the mouth. I had assumed it was just on the lip or under the tongue. Fascinating.

Oh, will you quit whining so much? It is rather annoying. We’ve heard it all before. It hurts. It is painful. I can’t swallow. Breathing hurts. Maybe if you stopped being such a bother to everyone, we wouldn’t have had to give you those pills and you would have been fine. But no. You whined so much over something so small. Well, now your headache is not bothering you, is it? No, it is not.

Don’t worry though. I am sure the effects will taper off in a few weeks. We will feed you through an IV for the remainder of its effects, or at least until you can do the basic function of swallowing again. Until then, I suppose you will be even more of a leech on our resources.

Do you still have those pills in your mouth? Very good. Now, just open wide… and… there… we… go! Good. Oh, did that hurt? Did my fingers push a bit too far down your throat? Well, it was quite hard to get you to swallow those. You should be grateful that I did such a thing. Now, what do we say? Good. Always thank those who took the time to help your pathetic little self, because you are bothering them every time they have to look at you. Remember that.

Ah, feeling drowsy again, are we? Well, rest up. Hopefully, you will be a little more tolerable in the morning.

Doctor Doe? Shall I show you around the place?

_That would be lovely! Thank you!_

_And as for you, my dear… sleep unwell! I will see you around!_


	6. Noticed You Noticing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of Susan, whose fear of eyes and being watched led to a very grisly outcome
> 
> Original Work
> 
> Prompt: Fear of being watched
> 
> Characters: Susan, Jennifer, Diane, and two surprise characters at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: 
> 
> 1\. Severe eye horror   
> 2\. Homicide   
> 3\. Medical Malpractice  
> 4\. Fear of being watched/paranoia

_They followed her everywhere. Everywhere she turned, they were there. Everywhere she looked, they would look back. She could never escape them. Could never run away from them. They were everywhere, and they were nowhere, and she felt trapped._

Susan Mork lived a fairly regular life until a year ago. She lived in an apartment in Edmonton, Alberta with her two cats and one parrot. She was an only child but had a best friend named Jennifer who was like a sister to her. The two had grown up together, and Jennifer lived two doors down from her apartment. The two had discussed sharing a room together, but their living habits were too different, and so they decided it was best to just rent at the same building but not stay in the same apartment. They still kept in regular contact though, something Susan had been grateful for. Susan worked for a local accounting company that was only a few blocks away from her apartment. All in all, her life was going pretty well. That was… until the notes.

The notes had appeared mixed in with her mail. The first one appeared in January. It was from an unknown address, but Susan had thought it was just Jennifer playing a joke on her. Sometimes Jennifer would place a piece of mail in her mailbox or under the door with some unknown address as a prank. If Susan opened it, it would be full of glitter or those fake snakes that would fly out at you. It was a little thing between the two of them so when she received the unnamed letter, she thought nothing of it. She opened it and braced herself for a face full of glitter or fake snakes.

Nothing happened.

Susan had looked into the letter with confusion and had noticed that there was only a piece of paper within it. She thought this was odd but thought maybe Jennifer was changing up her style. She shrugged and pulled out the letter. She screamed immediately when she saw the life-like image of an eye on the front of the paper. “They are watching you” was written around the eye in a circle. Susan dropped the letter and ran to the bathroom with an urge to vomit. She thought that there was no way this was from Jennifer. Her bestie would never do this to her. Ever.

See, Susan had an overwhelming fear of eyes. She always had since she was a child. She had been playing with a friend outside when the friend had tripped and accidentally fallen onto a pile of twigs. The twigs had stabbed into her friend’s eyes and when she stood up, Susan could see the wooden sticks sticking out of her friend’s sockets. Could see the blood dripping from her. And it had left her with a fear of eyes ever since. The way they made that squishing sound when the twigs impaled into the socket. Her friend had survived but had lost both of her eyes. It was honestly a miracle that she had not died, but the sight alone terrified Susan and she had never been able to view eyes the same way.

She had told Jennifer about this incident, and Jennifer knew how terrified she was about eyes. She knew how badly seeing an eye outside of the socket impacted Susan. Hell, even seeing one up close in a socket terrified Susan. So, Susan knew that this could not have been Jennifer. Her friend was playful and prone to pranks, yes, but nothing like this. Nothing this cruel. Had it been someone else, she might have chalked it up to them forgetting her fear, but Susan knew Jennifer would never forget something like that. So that left her with the questions as to who had sent her this, why they had, and if they knew about her fear of eyes. It could have been some neighborhood kid playing a prank… but it seemed to specific. Too targeted. And then there was the text. Watching her? Who was watching her? Why? Were they looking for something? If so… what? She led an ordinary life, so she had nothing to worry about or hide. She was just your average 24-year-old woman. What would someone want to watch her for?

Susan had tried to put the note and the horrible image out of her mind, but when the second one appeared a week later, she found it impossible to ignore. This one had pictures of two huge eyes looking out from the darkness. There was nothing else to the face. Just two, bright, big eyes staring at her in the center of the paper. And the words, “They want these from you.”

 _“Want these? Want what? My… my eyes?”_ she wondered to herself. Panic set in and she looked around her room. Was someone watching her? Waiting to take her eyes? No! That was madness… unless it was not. Unless someone was really watching her and waiting to hurt her. The second one had eyes on it too. They knew. They had to know she was terrified of eyes. So… how could they have known that if they were not watching her? If they did not know about her life… how would they have known that?

Paranoia began to consume Susan’s life. Four more letters arrived after that one, and each was more horrible than the last. Some of the images showed tiny hooks digging into the eyelids, pulling them away so the eyeball itself was exposed. Others showed a spider crawling out from beneath the eyelid. Each image or images had a warning. Most told her that someone or rather many people were watching her. Were stalking her every move with their relentless eyes. Some told her they would come for her eyes, just as they had for others before her. All caused her heart and mind to race. Why her? Why were they doing this to her? How were they doing to this her? That was what she felt she had to figure out first.

It began with Susan avoiding taking the same ways to work every day. She would change her routine and try to keep an eye out for anyone who was looking at her suspiciously. But the more she would focus on trying to see who was looking at her, the more she realized that so many people looked at her during her day. At times… it seemed like they were all staring at her. On the bus to work, she noticed hundreds of eyes on her. As she sat down at her desk, she could feel her co-worker’s eyes on the back of her neck. Could feel those horrid, squishy eyes burning into her. Staring at her with wide, blank eyes. Even within her own home, she felt no relief. The photos all stared at her. The eyes within the photographs seemed to follow her wherever she went. The drawings she used to love in her room only terrified her now, for the eyes seemed to glow within the dark of her room. Their irises seemed to always be changing colors as if there was a different set of eyes looking back at her each day.

Susan eventually took down all the drawings and photos in her room. She put them into a box and put them in the corner of her room. Any round object which could be mistaken for an eye was moved as well. All mirrors and glasses were boxed up and put in the corner too, as she had been jump-scared by her own reflection one too many times for her liking. She had smashed the mirror in her bathroom to bits when she could not remove it from the wall, and had cleaned up the glass and disposed of it as best as she could without looking into the chips. She removed the eyes from all of the stuffed animals and toys around her room too.

But that was still not enough. Even with those gone, she still had to deal with the relentless eyes of those around her. She began walking to work and avoiding areas where others would be, but it was impossible to avoid everyone. Impossible to avoid all of their gazes and stares. And they were always staring. It seemed to only get worse. As though they knew that she was trying to avoid them, so they were gathering the information they needed when they could. Whenever they had the chance, they were focusing even more on her now. Even her co-workers were in on it. Even Jennifer had been changed too. Changed into whatever these things were. She could sense it. Whenever she would see Jennifer in the apartment building, she would try and run past her, but this only seemed to cause Jennifer to notice her presence and stare more at her as she rushed by. Sometimes, Jennifer would even try and follow her to her apartment, but Susan would shut the door before she could get in. She was not sure how they had gotten to Susan, but she knew they had. Knew they had gotten everyone, and now they were coming for her. Coming to take her eyes and make her one of those staring creatures.

In that moment, Susan came to a sudden realization. She might not have been able to save Jennifer or her other friends, but she could set them free from this virus which was controlling them and causing them to hunt and haunt her. She could free them from this and give them some peace. Rip them from this hive which was controlling their minds through their eyes. So, she set out on a mission. She grabbed a small long metal stick which she used for roasting marshmallows, and then she left her apartment. She put on dark sunglasses and went on her way.

She freed Jennifer first. She thought it was best to save her best friend from all this first, as she did not want her friend to suffer any longer. The creature wearing Jennifer’s eyes had pleaded for mercy and tried to use old memories and childhood stories to get Susan to spare it, but Susan knew better than that. She saw how fake the tears in Jennifer’s glassy and clearly warped eyes were. She could see the veins pulsing and squiggling around and she knew that was were the parasite in Jennifer lived. So, she stabbed the metal stick into Jennifer’s left eye, ripping it clean out with a pop. Jennifer or what had once been Jennifer began to scream, covering her socket with her hand and trying to crawl away. Susan had kicked her down and stabbed her other eye, pulling it out as well. She grabbed the cold, spongy eyeballs off the metal stick and threw them into the trash bin. She then lit a fire and left the apartment.

Her neighbor was next. A little old woman by the name of Rachel who Susan had borrowed cookbooks from before. Susan was sad that they had gotten to Rachel as well, but she did what she had to, repeating the same process that she had on Jennifer. Rachel had not even noticed the situation until it was too late. She had been napping, and Susan had taken advantage of this. She stabbed out her left eye first and then the right with lightning precision. She put the eyes into a trash bin and set that apartment on fire too.

Susan figured the fire which was now spreading quickly throughout the floor would deal with most of the creatures in her apartment, so she headed off to work. She made sure to hide the metal stick as she walked. If they were all sharing information as they stared at her, she did not want to let them know she was going to liberate her friends at work next. She supposed that they would know she was going to try and set them free next. After all, they’d been watching her carefully for a while, so she knew they knew who she was close with. Or, who she had been close with. So, she took extra caution and acted normal. She made her commute to work and as she did, she noticed that people seemed to stare at her even more. Those who were around her seemed to give her even wider-eyed stares than normal. In fact, they seemed scared.

 _“They must have seen what I did to Jennifer and Rachel. Good. Let them see through their hive eyes. I will rip all of them out and free them!”_ Susan thought to herself.

When she arrived at work, she went to her floor and was greeted by the intern, Daniel. He was a kind gentleman before his turning, and the creature seemed to try and play that angle. Unluckily for it though, Susan knew its game and she pulled the metal stick out swiftly. Daniel did not even have time to scream as she stabbed the stick into his eye. She pushed extra had and heard the cracking sound as it pushed into his skull. She pulled the stick and eye out, watching the blood spray everywhere around her. She noticed that she was covered in it and shrugged. She could wash off when she got home.

“SUSAN?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” screamed Janice, who sat across from her and was always staring at her. Susan charged at Janice, jumping onto her and knocking her to the ground. She dug her nails into Janice’s sockets and ripped the eyes out by hand. They were harder to rip out then she had expected, but not impossible. Not at all. Once she had gotten them out, she forced them down Janice’s throat. The optic nerves were still attached to the eyes, so it dangled from the empty sockets into the mouth like a soggy piece of seaweed on the beach. Susan turned around and was about to attack the next person when she heard the sirens. She saw Emily huddled behind Diane. Saw Diane holding the image of her son close to her chest and saw Emily holding her wedding ring in her hand tight. They were both crying and Susan realized that they thought they were going to die next. That they were… holding things which meaning to them in their last moment because they did not think they would see those people again. Because…

Because they were human. The realization hit Susan like a truck, and she screamed. All those times when people were staring at her… it was nothing more than people worried for her. She was acting odd and paranoid, and those who knew her were just giving her worried looks. They were just worried about this change in personality, and that was it. Jennifer had tried to reach out, but Susan had thought she was trying to attack and had pushed her away. All the other times… it was just her being paranoid and seeing things which were not there…

Seeing things. That was her issue. She had been betrayed by her own eyes. No one else was infected. No. Only her. It was only her that was infected. Only her eyes that had been staring and prying into people. Her eyes lied to her and caused her to hurt people. To… to kill. To…

 _“Oh gosh. I… what have I done. I… I killed my best friend. I killed Jennifer. My sister. I killed my sister,”_ she thought to herself. Tears poured down her face from the eyes which had betrayed her so horribly. Which had turned her into the monster she had feared. She had stabbed people’s eyes out with a stick. She had almost recreated the event which caused her so much fear. Which had taken years and a wonderful friend to just survive mentally… and she had ruined all that progress because of a few notes. She’d lost the person she cared for the most… and it had been by her own hands.

“This is the police! We have you surrounded! Put down the fork!” screamed an officer across from her. Tears blurred Susan’s vision and just for a moment, she swore she saw Jennifer standing behind the officer. Holding out her hand and waiting for Susan to join her. So… Susan smiled back and decided to join her best friend. She lifted the metal stick up and stabbed it into her own eyes.

Susan felt no pain as she died. She could not hear the screams of the people in the building. Did not feel it as the officer took the stick out of her socket carefully. She felt nothing but a pang of heavy guilt in her chest. Nothing but sadness and horror over what she had done. She did not fight it either when she felt the darkness tugging at her. She went into it willingly and without hesitation. As she did, her final thought was one to her best friend, saying how sorry she was and how she’d have given anything to take it back. And then she closed her eyes with the knowledge that she would never see the staring eyes of anyone else ever again.

“And? Did it work?”

“I’m afraid there were some complications. She… responded badly to the drug we laced the papers with. She… killed four people,”

“Well… I’d say that was a successful test. Change the chemical formula, and we will try again with another patient,”

“Yes, Doctor Meter,”


	7. A Long Way Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of Angela, who tries her best to escape a room where she is being held captive. 
> 
> Goretober 2020
> 
> Prompt: Soaked (It was a weird prompt) 
> 
> Characters: Angela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: 
> 
> 1\. Burning alive  
> 2\. Burning Oil  
> 3\. Dislocation of shoulder and kneecap  
> 4\. Slight body horror

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The burning hot liquid fell rhythmically onto Angela’s face. She tried to scream out, but the water-soaked gag in her mouth prevented any sound from escaping her lips. Instead, more water filled her mouth and left her feeling as though she would drown. She knew, of course, that she would not. She was never afforded the sweet release which would come with that. No. Instead, it was always the terrifying feeling of being robbed the chance to draw a breath of fresh, clean air. All she could do was take deep, gasping gulps of water-filled air as she tried to clean her mind.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip

Another few drops of the liquid fell, scorching her skin and making it blister with large, oozing boils. How long had she been like that? How long had she been left to suffer the horrors of this every-lasting dripping? She had no way to know what was falling onto her either. Her eyes were covered by a thick, water-logged blindfold which clung to her face like tight leather. The best she could figure was that it was some sort of oil, dripping painstakingly slow onto her bare skin. She could, at least, find some relief in the fact that she could tell how many seconds would pass between each drop. Had it been random, Angela was sure she would have lost her mind long ago. But at some point in her stay, she had started keeping count.

Six seconds. That was how long would pass before another set of drops of the sizzling oil would fall onto her skin and fill the room with that awful smell of cooking flesh. Six seconds before she would feel an agony unlike any other. Six seconds before the oil would drop onto her exposed flesh and bubble it away. Sometimes there was not enough to burn away all the flesh, and so it was left to fester and boil. But other times, the oil droplet would be enough to eat away into the underlayers of her flesh, or to the surface beneath that. Sometimes the nerve ends would be exposed by an old drop that had fallen, and a new drop would fall into the same place. Those were the worst times, for the stinging hot pain was multiplied by a thousand as the scorching oil hit her exposed nerves. It was, however, a sign that whatever was dripping the oil onto her body was moving around. Had it not been, the oil would have kept dropping in one place and burrowed a hole through that part of her body, leaving the rest untouched. But there was never enough oil that fell in one place to burn a hole through the entire portion it fell on. Barely any drops fell in the same place enough to began snacking on her bone, though she was certain there were a few parts of her body where the bone was exposed.

So, Angela began to think. If something was moving above her, then it was most likely swaying. If it was swaying, that meant a few things. It could have meant someone was moving it manually by hand, but she doubted it. She knew that she was suspended within the air by some sort of straps which were tied to her arms and legs, and she knew that the chances of someone standing above her were very unlikely. It could have meant it was just swaying in the breeze or air, but Angela had not felt any breeze nor had she heard any creaking of beams or metal to suggest artificial wind. So, that meant that the most likely option was that someone was controlling it from a ways away. Making sure the right amount of oil-coated the right amount of her body. Soaking her skin with it, but never put enough in one place to burn away all the flesh and bone. If this person was really torturing her, then she supposed it would do them no good to kill her outright or to try and burn holes through her. After all, they’d be left with nothing to drip the oil onto if they did that. So, this meant that whoever had captured her had planned this out quite a bit, had some sort of experience working with either extremely hot oil or extremely hot chemicals, and they were somewhere where they could see what was happening to her. It always meant that there was likely no one else in the room with her, meaning that if she tried to wriggle around to escape and managed to, she would have time to make a break for it before anyone came for her…

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Angela tried to ignore the burning sensation and pain as the oil dripped down. It was on her legs this time. That was a first. She could feel the fresh boils starting to rise and bit her lip. She drew in breaths through her nose and tried to remain calm and level-headed.

 _“You need to focus. If someone is controlling that, then they must be watching you from some device. A camera or something perhaps. That means you will be spotted the second you try to escape. So, what are you going to do? You can try and burn the straps, but how far down will you fall then? You have no idea how high you are suspended, so just burning all the ropes at once would be a very stupid move. So, what you have to do is burn a couple. But which ones? You will need to make it look like you are still tied. Assume that the camera is focusing on the whole body, not just the arms and legs. If you can manage to make it look like you are still strapped, you might be able to buy yourself some time. Burn the straps on your left arm and right leg first. You can keep the leg extended and the arm too, but you can quickly take a moment to remove the blindfold and see if you can see how high up you are. That is your best bet,”_ the voice in her head told her. Angela took a deep breath. She knew that, in order to wiggle enough to burn the straps, she would need to dislocate her shoulder and her kneecap. She knew that was going to hurt like Hell, but she did not have any other choice. This was her only option.

With a sharp, quick motion, Angela jerked her shoulder to the side and screamed in pain as she felt the bone come out of its regular place. She was thankful at that moment for the blindfold, as she did not want to see it. Without hesitation, she moved on to her kneecap, jerking her leg forward and hearing the snap as the kneecap dislocated. Her leg fell limp as did her arm, but she could tell that the straps were looser now than they had been before.

 _“Good. But you are not out of the clear yet. Have you been counting? That was four seconds. Time works differently in your mind, but part of you knows it was four seconds. So, you have two more seconds before the next drop falls. What are you going to do?”_ asked the voice in her head.

Move. She had to move. But which way? Well, all three drops fell in a set, and each fell a few seconds after the other. Then, six seconds would pass before the next set. Not much time, but enough. And all three drops would fall on the same body part. Not in the same place, sure, but if they started on the right arm, the set would finish there too. So, all she had to do was hope and pray the drops fell on the limbs she had dislocated and…

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

 _“Yes!”_ thought Angela as the drops fell onto her left arm. She ignored the pain and instead focused on trying to wriggle her arm to get the drops to fall on the strap. She strained as much as she could, twisting back and forth until she managed to get the drops to fall onto the straps which were holding her in place. Her heart leaped with joy as she smelt the scent of burning cloth, and then felt her arm break free. With another jerking motion, she popped her shoulder back into place. She felt the final drop in the set just barely hit the edge of her elbow before she pulled her arm to her face, ripping the blindfold off without hesitating. She looked down and thankfully, due to a small window in the room, could see that the bottom of the floor was not that far away.

Relief surged through her. She was going to be ok. With one arm free, she abandoned her previous plan and she began to undo her bonds. Firstly, she removed her gag, and then she went to remove the straps from her other limbs. Luckily for her, the straps had a release mechanism that did not require a key or anything. She undid the strap on her other arm first and then used all her upper body strength to hoist herself up and undo the strap on her dislocated leg. She took in a deep breath and then with a swift motion, she undid the last strap. She felt herself falling towards the ground and braced herself for the fall. She knew she’d likely break a few things, but she was prepared to hit the ground and then run. She just had to run. That was all. Just focus and try and find a way out of the place and…

And she tore through the floor as she hurled downwards.

 _“What?! How is that possible?! That is not possible!”_ she screamed in her mind. Her arms and legs flailed around in the air as she looked up to where the ground should have been. She cried out in horror as she realized what her mistake had been.

It had been an illusion. The floor had never been there. It was just a sheet that was painted to look like a floor. Just a piece of plastic which looked like flooring. It was, in her defense, very realistic, and the lack of light in the room did not help either. With only the dim moonlight flooding in from the small window, her eyes had tricked her and told her that there was a ground to fall to. But in reality, she was falling further and further down towards something else.

Angela longed for the fall to kill her before she reached the body as she realized what was at the true ground. The thing she was zipping closer and closer to as she fell at a rapid pace was a large vat of boiling hot oil. Even high above it, she could feel the heat which was radiating off of it. Could see the bubbles and the smoke from it. Dread and despair filled her heart and she wanted to cry. To scream out or do something else, but she could not manage a sound. The terror in her mind consumed all basic functions, and so she just fell. And fell. And fell. And fell.

And then she fell into the oil.

The oil covered her body, soaking almost every single part of her in it. She did scream this time. She screamed and screamed as she felt it dissolving away her flesh. She felt it as it crept into her skin. Her pores. Her body. She saw the yellow and white pus-filled blisters forming on the parts of her body which were not yet under the oil. Could see the thick, black pulsing veins underneath her skin throbbing in pain. She saw it as her skin turned from yellow to red and then to nothing as the oil burned it away to nothing but ash. Saw the tiny holes which formed within her skin as the oil which had slashed when she fell came back down onto her. And then she saw nothing at all as the oil fell into her eyes and began to eat away at her iris and cornea. She tried to gasp for one final breath, but even that was robbed from her as she sunk beneath the oil and engulfed the burning hot substance into her throat and then into her lungs, allowing it easy access to her inner organs. It was not long before Angela became nothing more than tiny particles which were mixed into the large, bubbling vat of oil. Lost forever to its seemingly endless depths.


	8. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note

Dear Readers, 

Thank you so much to everyone who has read the chapters up to this point. I am so glad people are enjoying the one-shots. 

I normally do two prompts per day (Goretober and Phobiatober), however, I am not going to do a Phobiatober entry for today. 

I have thought a lot about this decision, but the Phobiatober prompt for today was disease and I do not feel comfortable writing that prompt. I know that, for many including myself, that one would hit a little too close to home. 

I love writing horror/suspense shorts and novels, but I am just not comfortable working with that prompt today with all things considered. 

I hope you can understand. 

I will post the newest chapters tomorrow. 

Sincerely, 

The Author


	9. The Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fear of Being Alone
> 
> Phobiatober 2020 
> 
> Characters: No one. You are alone. 
> 
> Fandom Inspiration: The Magnus Archives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: 
> 
> 1\. Fear of loneliness  
> 2\. Mention of past relationship conflict   
> 3\. Memory loss  
> 4\. Loss of reality

In the far-off distance, there were grief-stricken pine trees which seemed to wilt as though losing their will for life itself. No birds built their nest in those barren trees, nor did any wildlife seek shelter in those abandoned woods. There was nothing more than dead, frozen plants and the bare, looming trees. 

There was no sign to indicate the bare and decaying house which lied in the middle of the field. No steps leading up to the house to greet those unfortunate enough to visit it. There was no smoke coming from the crumbling chimney whose stones would make no sound as they fell down the roof of the house and onto the snow-covered ground below. No curtains in the windows which could have given the illusion of life within that worn-down house. No scent which wafted from the fire as cooking took place, for there was no cooking to be done. There was no one there to play any soft melodies which could cut through the silence like a knife through butter. There were no tapping of tiny feet from insects or pests, for not even a pest was so foolish as to attempt to make a house of what was clearly a trap. Even the decaying wood did not house fungus or mold. Instead, it seemed to just flake away into the endless surrounding. Insignificant and unnoticed.

You had not wanted to live there. That was something you knew. You would never have come to somewhere like this. So far from your friends. Your family. So far from all which you loved and all which you knew. Why would you have done that? No, it simply did not make sense. And yet… and yet here you were. Alone. Abandoned in a strange place that you did not recognize nor know. In a place that was barren and lost to you, just as you were to it. Though you existed in the same place together, you were as far apart as two things could be.

You tried to think of what could have brought you here, but your memories of your reasoning escaped you. You could not think of whether this was for work, or for personal reasons. Did you have a fight with your parents? With your sibling? With your fiancé? It was possible. You and your fiancé had been fighting as of late. You had told him before how you thought that he was pulling away from you. He would spend less and less time with you and then when he would return, he acted as though nothing happened. He even stopped calling you after he was done at work, and you could tell something was off with him. You had approached him about this, telling him that you missed how close you both used to be. How…

How did you both use to live? The more you tried to think about it, the more you realized that you could not. You could not remember your old home with him. Could not remember when he had proposed to you, or when you proposed to him. You could not recall if you two had any pets, or if you two wanted to. You could not seem to recall if you both were planning on having children either. And the more you thought, the more you also realized that you did not remember his face. Which was odd to you, because he had to have had a face. To have had a name and a face. And you would know that because you were the one set to marry him. So… why could you not remember that?

Why could you not remember the names and faces of your friends? Of your family? Why was your childhood nothing but a blank space within your mind? Barren as the place you now found yourself in. Why was there a haze over the faces and voices of everyone in your life? Why could you not remember how your mother’s voice sounded as she called you down to eat? Why could you not place your father’s voice as he picked you up from school? Why could you not recall if you even ever had siblings in the first place? You should have known that. You should have known that much. After all you…

You…

Who were you? What was your name? What did your face look like? Why could you not remember your own face? You had to remember that. That at least had to stay within your mind, and yet it felt as though the decay and rot which was slowly stripping away the house was also eating away at your memories. Robbing you of the knowledge of your own being. Of who you were. Of _why_ you were. Of your values. Morales. Likes and dislikes. Interests and hobbies. Things you wanted to do in life, and things about your past that you wanted to change. You no longer had any of those. You only had the scene around you… and yet you did not know how long that would last either. How long had any of this been going on? How many times had you arrived somewhere which was really nowhere? Had you ever been somewhere that was somewhere? Where you felt like someone and something mattered to you?

You doubted it. You could not imagine anything which would matter. Anything of importance. The word importance simply felt lost to you. As though it were something distant which you no longer had need of. Just like a name. Just like a face. Just like memories, people, and feelings. You had no will to fight this loneliness as it consumed your being, for you had nothing to fight for. What was the use in struggling to survive when the concept of living and existing seemed so foreign to you?

So, you merely allowed yourself to be dragged into that rotting house which was now half-gone and turning into dust in the wind. You knew that would be your fate soon enough as well. Simply dust within the wind. But even so, you knew within what used to be your heart that you would never be part of that truly. No. You would merely observe those other particles dancing together. Swaying together. Holding and touching. And you would reach. Reach and reach until you could not reach any more… and it would never be enough. You would forever be out of the reach of any sort of connection…

Forever a prey of the lonely.


	10. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tale of the Doctor, the Nurse, and the Experiment which went wrong
> 
> Characters: Maria, Alfred Drevis, Reader
> 
> Fandom: Mad Father (RPG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> 1\. Chainsaws  
> 2\. Medical Malpractice  
> 3\. Dismemberment  
> 4\. Implied cannibalism

_“Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you’ll save,”_

That was the melody you heard playing as you groggily came to your senses. You felt a throbbing pain in the back of your head and groaned a little bit as you tried to stand up. You wobbled around a little bit, but you eventually got your balance. You yawned a little bit, shaking your head as you struggled to stay conscious. You could not recall what had happened to lead to you getting here, but you knew that it could be nothing good. Your first priority, you also knew, was getting out of there.

You looked around the room to see if there was anything you could use to escape. The room had a bed in it, though by the looks of the covers and blankets, you had rolled off of it sometime during your rest. The bed was nothing special. Your standard twin-sized bed. You saw a speaker in the corner of the room which was where the music was coming from. You noticed a small table in the corner of the room as well with some water and some candies on it. You walked over to it with curiosity in your eyes and saw there was a note written underneath the water bottle.

“Drink up and help yourself to some candy. I will be there to check up on you soon,” read the note. You raised an eyebrow at this and decided that you were going to leave the water and candies there. Even though you were thirsty, and your stomach was growling like crazy, you did not trust those. You had no idea if they were poisoned or drugged, and that was not a risk you were willing to take right now. You continued to explore the room around you, and that was when you noticed a strange smell coming from underneath a large, metal door. You tried to ignore the overpowering scent as you tugged and twisted the handle, but you were not all that surprised when the door was locked. You sighed and step backward and then you saw some liquid seeping into the room from the crack underneath the door. It was thick like syrup and it stained the floor a dark brownish-red color as it began to spill into the room. It smelt horrid. Like a mix between rotting foods and newly furnished metal.

 _“It is probably just paint or something. Just some horrible, clumpy, paint,”_ you tried to tell yourself, but you knew that was a lie. You knew what it was really as it pooled and ran into the room. You noticed a stronger, more potent smell coming from past the door as well. This one really smelt like rotting food. But not just any food. Meat. Rotting meat. The type that had mold covering it and sat at the back of the fridge, long forgotten until the smell drew the attention of anyone in that room and three rooms over. You tried your best, but you could not hold back your last meal, which spewed out of you and onto the ground, mixing with the substance you told yourself was not blood. It turned the liquid into a greenish-brown and red mixture which smelt like metal, rotting food, bile, and the salmon dinner you had had. You could see the clumps of your dinner floating along with the mixture as it moved closer and closer towards you. You moved back, trying not to step into it, but you then saw the latch of the door jiggle and heard the door being unlocked.

 _“If I can make a beeline out of here, maybe I have a chance to get out. Maybe I can bust my way out. Catch the person on the other side of the door off-guard. Maybe I can get out of here. If they have a key card or something, I can take it from them,”_ you thought. So, you braced yourself and tried to ignore the mess of liquids and clumped up, half-digested food which was inching forward towards you. You focused only on the door and when it opened, you charged. You were careful to avoid slipping into the mess and held your breath as you charge forward towards…

Towards nothing. No one was there. You turned around to race left in an attempt to escape, but sure enough, there was the person who had been holding you captive. Standing there in front of you was a young woman with short brown hair and stunning green eyes. She was wearing a professional-looking nurse’s outfit and was holding a clipboard of some sort. She smiled at you when she saw you and you took notice of the blood-red lipstick which was she wearing. It matched her shoes perfectly, though most of her shoe was white accept the soles of them, which were died a crimson red.

“Oh! Hello there! A little early for you to be up and about, but I am sure that the Doctor won’t mind that one bit. Always a sucker for the eager ones,” the lady chuckled. She then grabbed your arm and swiftly injected you with something. You felt yourself drifting into unconsciousness and felt it as she caught you in her arms. “Now then, I will see you when you awaken,” she whispered to you, and darkness consumed you.

When you awoke, you found yourself strapped down to an operating table. You struggled hard against the cold leather straps which were binding you, but to no avail. You did not even budge them a bit. You looked around the room to see surgical equipment and baking equipment hung up along the walls or set on tables positioned by the walls. You screamed in horror when you saw various bodies strung up on the wall. All of them were missing their eyes, tongues, and vital organs. Most were missing a good majority of their flesh as well. You noticed that some were missing nails and teeth and that a few were missing entire limbs. You saw that some of them had flesh which was dyed various colors, and you could notice a sweet scent coming from a few of the bodies. Almost like… like… cotton candy? You tried to strain your neck to see where the scent could have been coming from, but a chuckle stopped you. The lady you had run into earlier stepped into view holding a large knife in her hand.

“Hello again! So glad you are awake!” she exclaimed. You wanted to curse at her, but a gag in your mouth prevented you from speaking.

“Are they all ready to go?” asked a voice from across the room. You saw a young man walk into view wearing a surgical gown and gloves. He had slicked-back black hair and piercing grey eyes. He looked at you like you were nothing more than a piece of meat, and it sent shivers down your spine.

“Yes, Doctor. Are we going to start soon?!” the lady asked. Her breathing was uneven, and she looked like she was about to pass out. She reminded you of a child who was waiting for permission to open a Christmas gift or birthday gift, only you were the gift she was intent on ripping open.

“Yes. I believe we can start now,” the man replied, and he walked over to you with a bright smile on his face. “My name is Alfred. Now, you are going to be a part of my newest… experiment. I want to know just how well the human senses are at detecting certain tastes. Specifically, if a human is able to tell if something is made from synthesized substances or human body parts. This week, we are trying with candy. Now, before we start, I should ask if you happened to eat any of the candies that were provided for you earlier,” the doctor, Alfred, asked you. You looked away, not answering. He turned to the woman beside him. She seemed to understand that he was asking her for confirmation or simply an answer to his question, and she shook her head.

“No. They did not,” she replied. He sighed and adjusted his glasses.

“That is unfortunate. No matter though. We shall simply move ahead on the next stage,” Alfred said in a regretful tone. He set down the scalpel and pulled out a chainsaw instead. There was a crazed look in his eyes and you could only draw in a shaking breath before he drove the chainsaw into your leg.

You could only watch in horror as the chainsaw shredded the flesh and bone of your leg. You screamed and tears rushed down your face. You tried to plead. To beg him to stop, but you could barely hear your own words over the sound of the chainsaw chewing through you. You could see the red of blood splattering everywhere and saw clumps of flesh fly with it. You were so busy focusing on that that you did not notice it when the nurse began to cut away at the flesh of your arm. You only noticed it when the scalpel she was holding cut into the tender flesh of your elbow and she began to skin you slowly. She worked with grace and calmness that surprised you. Or, would have, if you were not focused on the extreme pain coming from your arm and leg.

After a few moments, you felt yourself beginning to lose consciousness. The nurse looked over to where the doctor was, holding up a torch. She meant to try and close up your wounds, but the doctor simply shook his head and waved her off. She nodded, gave a smile to you, and then left the room, carrying a bucket of bone, flesh, and other body parts.

“She is going to go and cook those up. Break them down a little more too. She is going to then bake them into some sweets and candies, and I will continue my experiment. It is a shame, in a way, that you can not experience that joy which comes from completing such an experiment, however… I see no reason to keep you around any longer. You have outlived your usefulness, and it would be a waste of resources to keep you alive. So… thank you, and goodbye I suppose. If there is another life after this one, then I do hope you find it peacefully,” the doctor told you. He then wiped any blood off of his face and glasses, folded up his coat, and headed out of the room. Leaving you utter alone and bleeding out. The light above you seemed to be growing fuzzy as you lost consciousness. You did not fight it though. You knew there was no point in that, so you simply shut your eyes and allowed the darkness to claim you.


End file.
